Romeo's Confession
by Isabella Jame Swan Cullen
Summary: I love Annie and Romeo. this is how i would have liked to see them get together.
1. Confession

Confession

"Annie! Please don't leave!" Romeo begged

"Why not Romeo? This is a once in a life time opportunity and I don't want to miss it. I spent the last 3 weeks thinking I was going to have to fight Jai for this and then it turns out we can both go. Why wouldn't I go?"

"Because....I-"

He couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew that unless he told Annie that he loved her she would go to Japan with Jai and he didn't want that. A plane ride with just the two of them. Romeo couldn't bear it. He really liked Annie and he didn't want her to get back with Jai, but he was afraid that if she went to Japan without knowing how he felt about her that she would get back with Jai and he would miss his chance.

"Romeo, I will miss you heaps but it's not like I'm moving there. I'm just going for 6 months. It will be such a good experience for me and I thought I had missed out on it. Can't you be happy for me?"

"Annie, of course I'm happy for you. I just wish I could go to. So your not all alone"

"Jai will be with me. So I wont be all alone"

"Annie, I...."

"You what Romeo? Whatever you need to say to me just say it."

"I don't know if I can"

"What do you mean "you don't know if you can"? Just say whatever it is"

"It's not as easy as that"

"Romeo it's not like you confessing to murder. Your talking to me. You know I wont judge you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure"

"OK well just remember that you said it not me"

"OK"

He reached for Annie's hands and held them. He leaned in and let their lips touch. He pulled away and saw 3 emotions flash across Annie's face. Shock, anger and happiness. He let go of one of her hands but held the other.

"I don't want you to go because I love you. And I'm afraid that you and Jai will confess your undying love for each other in Japan. 6 months alone is along time and you might realize just how much you still love each other."

Annie was speechless. She had a huge crush on Romeo. But she never thought that he would like her too. She knew that he had been helping Jai try and win her back. She didn't think that he actually liked her. It was like a fairytale.

"Romeo!!!!!!"

"You said you wouldn't judge me"

"I'm not going to. I'm in shock!"

"Why?"

"That was unexpected"

"Good or bad?"

"Really good. I've had a crush on you since I first saw you. But I knew you were off limits because you were Jai's friend and you were helping him get me back. Jai could never write poetry, even if he did get a book. He wouldn't think of it. So I knew he had to be getting help and all the sweet things started when you arrived. I never thought you would like me"

"Wait! You've had a crush on me?"

Annie went bright red.

"I never thought you would like me!" Romeo said

"What's not to like. You're nice and different to other guys." Annie said "Plus you're hot" She blurted out making her go an even brighter shade of red than she already was.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Um...." She said blushing

"It's OK. I think I get the picture" Romeo said leaning in to kiss Annie once again.


	2. Difference between Fantasy And Reality

Difference Between Fantasy And Reality

"So what's this mean for us?" Annie asked

"Well I was kind of hoping that it would mean we were a couple"

"So was I" Annie said shyly

"And I know that this trip to Japan means a lot to you but I will miss you so much and I don't want to lose you to Jai. I mean you guys will be in Japan for 6 months together and who knows what could happen"

"Romeo, it's not like we will be sharing a room or bed. We are just traveling together. That's all. We are at different host families. I know they live next door but he will be in one house and I will be in a different one. You don't need to worry"

"Do you think he will be mad?"

"I don't know. But I think we should go and tell him now before he finds out from anyone else. It might make him less mad if he is the first one to find out" Annie said

"Good idea" Romeo agreed "But do you think we could just find somewhere on the beach quite and secluded and just sit down together for a bit first. I want to spend some time with my girlfriend."

Annie giggled at being called Romeo's girlfriend. It was something she had thought of a lot since she decided that she liked him.

"I'd like that" She said shyly

"Why did you giggle before?"

"No reason"

"Come on tell me"

"It's nothing"

"I will get it out of you"

"OK. It's just that you called me your girlfriend before and it's something I have thought of since I first decided that I liked you and it felt weird to hear it said in reality not just my fantasies"

"You had fantasies about me"

"Um...." Annie said blushing again

"At this rate the whole of our relationship will be you blushing every 20 seconds" Romeo teased

"Well I never expected to actually admit these things to you and I keep forgetting that we are a couple now. It's still weird. My dreams become a reality"

"And whats better? Your dreams or the reality?"

"Well neither"

"WHAT???"

"In my dreams we kissed a lot more. But they were just fantasies and this is more than I could ask for"

"So if I did this" he asked and kissed her "Would the reality be better?"

Annie reeling from the fact that this was her 2nd kiss in less than 10 minutes with the guy she had a major crush on.

"I'll take that as a yes" Romeo answered.

They found a quite and secluded place and sat down together. It was such a beautiful day. It wasn't cold but that didn't stop Romeo from putting his arm around Annie just to give her that extra bit of warmth. Annie snuggled in closer to Romeo and took his other hand in hers. She turned her head to look at Romeo and was absolutely ecstatic that she was going out with him. Romeo turned to look at her too and out of normal behavior she turned her head to pretend she wasn't looking at him

"You don't have to be ashamed that I catch you looking at me you know? It's normal for couples to look at each other" he laughed

She blushed "I know but its just normal for me to do that. Whenever I catch you looking at me I turn my head to make it look like I wasn't looking at you"

"I noticed you did that. Every time I walked in to a room you would turn and face the opposite direction. I was wondering about that. Now I know."

"It will take a little getting use to for me"

"Well I will just have to make it easier for you now, won't I?"

"What do you mean? How?"

"Like this" and he lent down and kissed her. For longer than the other two and with more intensity than them too.

"If you keep doing that I think I'm going to explode"

"I love the effect I have on you. It makes you even more adorable"


	3. Time To Come Out

**A/N: **** Hey guys. I know this is a really short chapter but I couldnt think of anything else to write in this chapter. I will keep wotking on it and hopefully have another chapter up soon. Read and review please! **

**Thanks **

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**

Time To Come Out

They sat on the beach until the sun started to set. Annie got up and pulled Romeo up with her.

"I think we should head home now"

"The sun has only just started to set" Romeo protested

"I know but we have to go via the caravan park to talk to Jai. So we should go now. I don't know how long that will take and Renie won't like it if I'm back way after the sun has set."

"OK. I guess your right. Just one thing before we go" he said as he took both Annie's hands so she was facing him and kissed her "OK now we can go"

"You really have to stop doing that or I really am going to exploded"

So they walked hand in hand to the caravan park to talk to Jai. When they got to the caravan park Annie took her hand out of Romeos. He didn't like it.

"Annie!!!" he said in protest

"Romeo I don't think we should hold hands telling him. Let's tell him see how he responds then we can hold hands. I don't want him mad at us. In case you have forgotten I have a long trip on a plane with him and I don't want it to be awkward." she replied

"I guess you're right" Romeo sulked

They walked up to the door and Annie knocked on it. Alf answered the door.

"Hi Mr Stewart. Is Jai here?" Annie asked in her sweet tone

"Hello Annie, Romeo. Yes he is. Come in and I will get him for you" Alf replied

They walked in and Alf yelled out for Jai to come downstairs. Jai came down and was shocked and happy to see Annie and Romeo there.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jai asked

"Hey Jai. Um Romeo and I have something we need to tell you. Please don't freak out or be mad when we do" Annie said nervously

"OK I wont. Just tell me. It cant be that bad" Jai said

"Well Annie and I are a couple now. You're the first person we have told because Annie thought it was only right you hear it from us not someone else and so did I." Romeo said for Annie who was worrying about Jai's reaction

"That's great guys. It's a shock but I'm glad" he said

"Really Jai? You don't mind?" Annie asked

"Of course not. I'm happy for you guys" Jai replied as he gave Annie a hug.

Annie was glad that Jai accepted this news. He meant a lot to Annie even though they weren't together anymore. She still valued what he had to say.

"So dude. You finally asked her out" Jai said to Romeo

"Yeah. I couldn't let her leave for Japan without her knowing" Romeo replied as he took Annie's hand.

"About time to. I knew you liked her when you were helping me. I was waiting for this to happen. So please stop looking so scared Annie" Jai said

"OK. If you're sure" She replied

"I'm sure. We should hang out tomorrow" Jai said

"Sounds like a plan. I should get home before Irene calls the cops"

And with that Annie and Romeo left.


End file.
